Forces of Nature (anime)
The Forces of Nature are a trio of Legendary Pokémon that appeared in the . They were targeted twice for capture by Team Rocket, who desired to use their powers to control the weather and take over the world. Tornadus Tornadus (Japanese: トルネロス Tornelos) appeared in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1, Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 2, and Unova's Survival Crisis! as 's targets. History Long ago, had a huge conflict with the Bolt Strike Pokémon: . They battled over Milos Island and caused a lot of damage, endangering many people and Pokémon, until appeared to break them up. With the help of a , Landorus was soon able to calm Tornadus and his rival; sending them away from the island. Prior to this a shrine was erected on Milos Island to keep Tornadus from returning. After destroyed Tornadus's shrine in The Mighty Accelguard to the Rescue!, he returned to Milos Island in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1 while Lewis and his Gothorita were praying for fertility at Landorus's obelisk. He instantly attacked and co with his attack and caused damage to the forest with . While Ash, and Lewis fled to check on Tornadus's shrine, the Cyclone Pokémon battled with and his . Being far stronger than Pansage, Tornadus was able to easily shrug off his and before defeating him. Thundurus soon appeared, having also had his shrine destroyed by Team Rocket, and confronted Tornadus. The two begin fighting once again, while briskly smacking down Ash's Pikachu, , Iris's Excadrill and Cilan's Stunfisk, who were attempting to stop their fight. As a result of their battle, the island turned chaotic and many wild Pokémon fled, as Ash and the others went to pray again for Landorus's help. In Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 2, Landorus appears before Tornadus and Thundurus, asking them to calm their rage, though to no avail. The battle became a three-way melee between the three Legendary Pokémon, with neither of them showing signs of fatigue. Suddenly, Tornadus and his opponents were surrounded by small laser beams that formed a cage around each of them and they were brought up to Dr. Zager's helicopter. Despite their power, Tornadus and the others were unable to break free. A combination of Pikachu's , 's , 's , 's and Pansage's SolarBeam that also proved unable to destroy the cages, managed to damage the helicopter, forcing Dr. Zager to drop the cargo hold and freeing the trio of Legendary Pokémon. While Team Rocket fled, Tornadus resumed fighting his opponents and eventually managed to cause serious damage to Landorus alongside Thundurus. Having the Abundance Pokémon cornered, Tornadus and Thundurus prepared to finish Landorus off, but Lewis's Gothorita used to send him a Revival Herb; giving Landorus the strength to use , repeating what happened before. Tornadus took a massive hit from Landorus's , before then being healed and finally listening to reason. Tornadus later helped rejuvenate Milos Island by summoning rain to help Landorus's seeds grow, and used Hurricane to spread the newly grown Revival Herb spore across Milos Island, before departing. In Unova's Survival Crisis!, used the Reveal Glass to summon the trio, force them into their Therian Forme and control them. He battled aggressively in the skies with Iris's Dragonite, Cynthia's Garchomp, Ridley's and Cilan's Pansage under Giovanni's command and were still unable to control himself even after Team Rocket fled the scene. Eventually he was calmed by 's song and turned back to his Incarnate Forme before leaving. Moves used Incarnate Forme mod 4}}|0=Hurricane|1=Air Slash|2=Hidden Power|3=Hammer Arm}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Hurricane|1=Air Slash|2=Hidden Power|3=Hammer Arm}}}} Therian Forme mod 3}}|0=Hurricane|1=Air Slash|2=Hidden Power}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Hurricane|1=Air Slash|2=Hidden Power}}}} Thundurus Thundurus (Japanese: ボルトロス Voltolos) appeared in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1, Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 2, and Unova's Survival Crisis! as 's targets. History Long ago, had a huge conflict with the Cyclone Pokémon: . They battled over Milos Island and damaged the environment severely, putting the people and Pokémon that lived there in danger, until appeared to break them up. With the help of a , Landorus was soon able to calm Thundurus and his opponent; banishing them from the island. Prior to this a shrine was built on Milos Island to keep Thundurus from returning. After defiled Thundurus's shrine in A Call for Brotherly Love!, he returned to Milos Island in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1 and confronted Tornadus. The two began fighting once again swiftly smacking down Ash's Pikachu and , Iris's Excadrill, and Cilan's Stunfisk, who were trying to stop their fight. As a result of their battle, the island turned chaotic and many wild Pokémon fled, as Ash and the others went to pray again for Landorus's help. In Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 2, Landorus appears before Tornadus and Thundurus, asking them to calm their rage, though to no avail. The battle became a three-way melee between the three Legendary Pokémon, with neither of them showing signs of fatigue. Suddenly, Thundurus and his opponents were surrounded by small laser beams that formed a cage around each of them and they were brought up to Dr. Zager's helicopter. Despite their power, Thundurus and the others were unable to break free. A combination of Pikachu's , 's , 's , 's and Pansage's SolarBeam that also proved unable to destroy the cages, managed to damage the helicopter, forcing Dr. Zager to drop the cargo hold and freeing the trio of Legendary Pokémon. While Team Rocket fled, Thundurus resumed fighting his opponents and eventually managed to cause serious damage to Landorus alongside Tornadus. Having the Fertility Pokémon cornered, Tornadus and Thundurus prepared to finish Landorus off, but Lewis's Gothorita used to send him a Revival Herb; giving Landorus the strength to use , repeating what happened before. Thundurus took a massive hit from Landorus's , before then being healed and finally listening to reason. Thundurus later helped rejuvenate Milos Island before departing. In Unova's Survival Crisis!, used the Reveal Glass to summon the trio, force them into their Therian Forme and control them. He battled aggressively in the skies with Iris's Dragonite, Cynthia's Garchomp, Ridley's and Cilan's Pansage under Giovanni's command and were still unable to control himself even after Team Rocket fled the scene. Eventually he was calmed by 's song and turned back to his Incarnate Forme before leaving. Moves used Incarnate Forme mod 4}}|0=Thunder|1=Focus Blast|2=Wild Charge|3=Hammer Arm}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Thunder|1=Focus Blast|2=Wild Charge|3=Hammer Arm}}}} Therian Forme Landorus Landorus (Japanese: ランドロス Landlos) was referenced in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1 before physically appearing in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 2 and Unova's Survival Crisis! as 's targets. History , dressed up as a shrine maiden, summoned Landorus in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 2 with the help of Lewis's in order to have Tornadus and Thundurus cease the fighting. He battled the two until and Dr. Zager arrived and caged the Forces of Nature with their energy fields. The energy fields were attached to Dr. Zager's helicopter. , , and Lewis tried freeing them with their Pokémon, but their attacks were rendered useless on the energy fields. They went for the helicopter instead and Dr. Zager released control of Landorus, Tornadus, and Thundurus, and fled along with Team Rocket. The battle between the Forces of Nature continued and Landorus struggled to avoid Thundurus and Tornadus's onslaught, which gave the two a chance to inflict damage on Landorus. Gothorita gave Landorus a Revival Herb to fully recover his strength. Now fully healed, Landorus fired a at Tornadus and Thundurus. He was then finally able to convince the two to stop their fighting. Landorus helped regrow the crops of Revival Herbs on Milos Island and then departed with the other members of the Forces of Nature. In Unova's Survival Crisis!, used the Reveal Glass to summon the trio, force them into their Therian Forme and control them. He battled aggressively in the skies with Iris's Dragonite, Cynthia's Garchomp, Ridley's and Cilan's Pansage under Giovanni's command and were still unable to control himself even after Team Rocket fled the scene. Eventually he was calmed by 's song and turned back to his Incarnate Forme before leaving. Moves used Incarnate Forme mod 4}}|0=Protect|1=Extrasensory|2=Hyper Beam|3=Stone Edge}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Protect|1=Extrasensory|2=Hyper Beam|3=Stone Edge}}}} Therian Forme mod 2}}|0=Hyper Beam|1=Stone Edge}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Hyper Beam|1=Stone Edge}}}} In the games The Pokémon were distributed on December 16, 2011 to January 10, 2012 for Japanese players of Pokémon Black and White to commemorate their appearance in BW059 and BW060. was made available for players of Pokémon Black and for players of Pokémon White. Related articles For more information on these Pokémon’s species, see , , and . * Forces of Nature Category:Legendary Pokémon (anime) Category:Recurring wild Pokémon Category:Team Rocket's Pokémon es:Trío de las nubes (anime) it:Forze della Natura (anime)